


Bucky

by peacock_francophile



Series: Loss [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angstangstangst, Canon Compliant, Feels, SO MUCH SADNESS, even more angst, some stucky feels i guess, spoilers for Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacock_francophile/pseuds/peacock_francophile
Summary: ***SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR***Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky.Now, he had nothing, and he didn’t have Bucky.





	Bucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohmygodbenedictcumberbatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygodbenedictcumberbatch/gifts).



> Guys I'm sorry like seriously  
> also infinity war spoilers again

Technically, the scattered, dusty remains on the grassy ground were Bucky, but it didn’t really matter to Steve. It wasn’t really Bucky. Bucky was gone, whipped away by the wind and a snap of fingers. This was just dust. Dust that had been Steve’s everything.

Steve ran his fingers through the dust, still disbelieving. He could still hear Bucky’s last, frightened word.  _ Steve… _

After all he had been through, Bucky had been scared at the end. Scared of the end. Steve had seen it, heard it, felt it. His throat tightened, making it difficult to breathe. It wasn’t fair. Bucky was better. Bucky had been better. He had been fixed, cured, whatever they called it. He was Bucky again. And now he was taken from Steve again. Steve clenched his fist around the handful of dust, watching it trickle away, blown and scattered by the gentle breeze. He became aware of War Machine staggering into the small clearing. The gun-wielding raccoon--Thor’s friend-- stumbled into the small clearing, looking dazed and numb as he stared at a pile of dust in his paws.

“Steve…”

For a split second, Steve thought he had heard Bucky again, but when looked up, it was Natasha’s eyes he met.

“Steve… I found Vision,” she told him haltingly. “The Mind Stone… it’s gone, Steve. And Vision…”

She didn’t need to finish.

Half the universe. Steve traced a finger through Bucky’s dust.

“They’re disappearing.” Rhodes was whispering, but everyone heard him. “Everyone is. Sam…”

“No,” Steve said forcefully, squeezing his eyes shut. “Not Sam.”

“Wanda-- Steve, I found dust covering Vision’s body.” Natasha’s voice shook. She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them and spoke again, her voice was soft of steadier. “Steve, I think Wanda--”

Steve forced himself to stand on shaky legs. This couldn’t be real. Bucky. Vision. Sam. Wanda. No.

Thor burst into the clearing, fist still clenched around his new weapon.

“It’s happened,” he informed them grimly. “Thanos has done it.”

A scream tore through the air. Barely thinking, Steve whirled around and dashed towards the source. Maybe he was trying to help the screaming person. Maybe he just needed to get away from the loss and dust on the ground.

It was Okoye. She was staring at a pile of dust on the ground as the group ran to her, tears forming tracks as they ran down her face. She was saying something frantically in a language Steve didn’t understand.

“Hey-- hey!” Natasha grabbed Okoye by the shoulder, firmly staring into the Dora Milaje’s eyes. “Who was it?”

When Okoye didn’t respond, her gaze still remaining horror-stuck on the ground, Natasha shook her slightly and repeated, “Who was it, Okoye?”

Okoye exhaled shakily and tore her gaze away to look at Natasha. “My king,” she whispered. “T’Challa.”

“Nope,” the raccoon said, breaking the long, dreadful silence. “This ain’t happening. People turning to dust? Half the universe being wiped out? I don’t think so. This is just a really, really,  _ really  _ screwed up dream.” He turned his face to the sky and yelled, “Alright, I’m ready to wake up now!”

“That makes two of us,” Bruce’s voice agreed, making them all turn around as the Hulkbuster landed beside them, Bruce’s head popping out.

“Who all--” Bruce began.

“Bucky, Vision, T’Challa, Sam, and Wanda,” Steve said promptly, forcing his voice to remain steady.

“And Groot,” the raccoon added quietly, staring at the dust still lingering to his paws.

“Plus, you know, the trillions of other people suddenly ceasing to exist across the universe,” Rhodes reminded them, his tone casual but his voice strained.

It was too much. Steve shook his head. Too many people were gone. They hadn’t won. Not this time.

Steve sat down. The others gave him startled looked, but he didn’t care. He was tired. He leaned against a tree and stared at the sky.

_ Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky. _

Now, he had nothing,  _ and  _ he didn’t have Bucky.

The raccoon sat. Then Rhodes. Then Natasha.The others followed.

Steve would handle his losses later. He would grieve later.

For now, he just wanted to rest.


End file.
